Takeuchi Akari
Takeuchi Akari (竹内朱莉) is a 2nd generation member of S/mileage. She was also a former member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and a member of Shin Minimoni. thumb|Takeuchi Akari, August 2011 Biography 2008 Takeuchi Akari joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei in 2008. She was first introduced at the 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka Hop!~ concert in June 2008. 2009 In June 2009, Takeuchi took park in the stage play "Ojigi de SHAPE-UP!", the sequel to "Ojigi 30 do Degrees", with fellow Hello! Project members Miyamoto Karin, Takahashi Ai, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, and Kamei Eri. In 2009, Takeuchi became a member of the revival group, Shin Minimoni alongside Linlin, Fukuda Kanon, and Miyamoto Karin. 2011 She auditioned for S/mileage and made it in along with Nakanishi Kana, Tamura Meimi, and fellow Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member Katsuta Rina. 2012 On October 10, it was announce that Takeuchi would be a member of the new unit Harvest alongside Morning Musume members Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, and Sato Masaki. Profile *'Name:' Takeuchi Akari (竹内朱莉) *'Nickname: '''Take-chan (タケちゃん) *'Birthdate:' November 23, 1997 (age 14) *'Hello! Project Status:' **2008-06-22: Egg **2011-08-14: S/mileage sub-member **2011-10-16: S/mileage member *'Years in S/mileage:' 1 year *'S/mileage Color:' '''Red' *'Astrological Sign:' Sagittarius *'Bloodtype:' O *'Height:' 151cm *'Hobbies:' Playing outside, watching TV, reading manga *'Specialty:' Short distance running, sports, penmanship *'Dislikes:' Math *'Favorite Food:' Kiwi *'Least Favorite Food:' Tofu *'Favorite Color:' Red, sea blue *'Looks Up To:' Yajima Maimi *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2008-2011) **Shin Minimoni (2009-) **S/mileage (2011-) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-) **Harvest (2012-) Singles Participated in S/mileage * Tachiagirl * Please Miniskirt Postwoman! * Chotto Matte Kudasai! * Dot Bikini * Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki * Samui ne Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Harvest *Forest Time Albums Participated in Chanpuru 1 ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~ * Tentou Mushi no Samba Petit Best 10 *Pen Pen Kyoudai Works Theater *2009.06.06-14 Ojigi de SHAPE-UP! (おじぎでシェイプアップ!) *2010.10.30-2010.11.07 Ima ga Itsuka ni Naru Maeni (今がいつかになる前に) Movies *2010 Hoshisuna no Shima no Chiisana Tenshi ~Mermaid Smile~ (星砂の島のちいさな天使～マーメイド　スマイル) *2012 Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro•Igyou (怪談新耳袋・異形) (as Airi) TV *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME *2012 S/mileage no Sono Joshiki Choto Mate Kudasai! (スマイレージのその常識チョトマテクダサイ!) *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) Commercials *2012 Mister Donut (ミスタードーナツの) Music Videos *2010 Mano Erina - Haru no Arashi (春の嵐) (as back dancer) *2010 Mano Erina - Genkimono de Ikou! (元気者で行こう!) (as back dancer) Trivia *Eats bread for breakfast. *Has a habit of biting her lip. *Her favorite spot is her living room. *Describes her personality as hating to lose. *Her cousin is ℃-ute's Yajima Maimi. *Considers her strong point to be hating to lose at anything, and her weak point speaking too fast. *She joined Hello! Pro Kenshuusei because she admired ℃-ute. *She and Morning Musume member Fukumura Mizuki share a close friendly relationship. *She is good friends with Up Up Girls member, Sato Ayano. *She sang Suki Chan for her audition for the S/mileage 2nd Generation audition. *She has the shortest hair of any S/mileage member. *At the sports festival, she was the only member of S/mileage that was able to win an event. *She is the shortest S/mileage member. *She covered Wakuteka Take a chance as Tanaka Reina in Team Okai. *She has been wearing red, her member color, in almost every single she participated in. Honorary Titles Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:Minimoni Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:S/mileage Category:2008 additions Category:Blood type O Category:1997 births Category:Members from Saitama Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:November Births Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:Shin Minimoni Category:Debuted Eggs Category:5th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:5th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:2nd Generation S/mileage shows in Category:Hello! Pro Egg Formers Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Harvest